Irony, My Dear Friend
by rainkissed-vampire
Summary: Continued story under account WAZAM.
1. Prelude

Okay, I don't plagorize.** I used to be rain-kissed vampire**. But I kinda don't remember the e-mail I used, so I created another account.. So here I am again! Haha, sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own this plot. Me, WAZAM. and rain-kissed vampire technically. whatevs.:)**

* * *

_Prelude._

Waking up in the middle of the night, I looked around my cabin to find the other 10 girls around me still asleep in their bunks. I sat up and looked out the long window next to me to the full moon and the oak trees that surrounded my cabin. I looked at my watch; 2:14 AM. I sighed and let my head fall back onto my pale yellow pillow and stared at the wooden bunk on top of me.

He had invaded my dreams. Again. It was wrong to think of him this way, and I had convinced myself a month ago that we could never be. Then why did he come back into my mind? I removed the covers from my body, put on my slippers and walked outside the cabin quietly. The small circle the 5 cabins made were all quiet with slumber, and the wide bathroom building was illuminated brightly. I sighed and decided to go and splash water on myself. I dragged my feet to the other side of the small circle to the bathroom buildings, when suddenly I saw a figure in the entrance to the small "village" of cabins. I was a bit shocked, and tried to decipher who he was.

_Edward._

He was in loose exercising pants, black flip-flops, and no shirt at all. Impossibly so, he looked even more gorgeous with the moonlight shining down on his back-side. It gave him an almost angelic glow. He must've had the plan to come over here because I knew that he only slept in boxers. I fought back the blush and concentrated on his eyes. My eyebrows furrowed. It looked almost like his eyes were glazed over with tears. They were filled with so much emotion. He came a bit closer to me, but still kept his distance.

I waited for him to speak, but he never did. He only continued to stare into my eyes, trying to read them. I got over my shock after a few seconds of breathing.

"Edward? What are you doing here? It's two in the morning!" I whispered harshly.

He looked down to the dirt ground and sighed, "I don't know, Bella. I really don't."

I took in a deep breath. "What's so important that it couldn't wait 'till morning?"

He continued to stare at me, his mouth slightly open. I didn't understand, what was he trying to do?

"Edward...go back to sleep. And I should be getting back, too. Jacob wouldn't like it if he found out I was walking around the woods at this time."

At the mention of his name, his face scrunched up into such a painful expression that it almost made me want to forget my decision. I wanted to run to him, and kiss his troubles away. I wanted to run my fingers in that gorgeous auburn hair and crawl into his flawless skin.

"Please don't give me that look, Edward. I really do like him, and he deserves a chance after all that waiting he did. And besides, you have Tanya now. It's better this way. And I have to admit that I'm really starting to-"

"Don't do this," he whispered, taking four long strides to me. Before I knew what was going on, he cupped my face in his warm hands and kissed me desperately. His mouth moved urgently against mine, begging me to respond to him. But I didn't kiss him back. No, I couldn't let everything I worked for go down the drain like this. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him off with as much force as I could. He let go of me, and I let out a quick breath in frustration. I didn't know what else to do, so I began hitting his lean, strong chest. He didn't move an inch, he only looked down at me with sad eyes.

Tears that I had been holding back for as long as I could remember began to flow freely down my cheeks silently. My un-effective smacks began to weaken, as I let the tears swallow me. After a while, I gave up and fell into his chest, hugging him close to me and burring my face into his bare chest. I cried silently, his arms wounding around my much smaller body and hugged me close. I took in a deep breath and shuddered. Oh, how I missed his smell. It made me feel so safe, and the way my small body fit perfectly in his larger one only made me cry even more.

After a few minutes, he took one hand and lifted my chin from his chest. I looked into his shinning green eyes, drowning in them. He moved his hand to cup the side of my neck, his face leaning down to kiss away the few last tears that slipped from my eyes. He leaned his head back a little so he could look into my eyes again.

"I can't live in this lie anymore, Bella."

My heart began to pound frantically, as his eyes glazed over with tears again.

"I don't care if this is messed up or what anyone else has to say about this. I can't deny my feelings anymore. Isabella Swan, I have fallen in love with you. Step-sister, or not," he whispered frantically.

And I knew I couldn't deny him again.


	2. The Irony

Yay chapter one! Tell me how it goes, tell me your opinions. I love reviews so much, it makes me more inspired to write. So I'm barely starting to form the idea of this story in my head so I don't really know where I'm going. Just bear with me, and hopefully you'll like it. And I want as many reviews as my other one did. 45 for one chapter. Hopefully. I'm crossing my fingers.:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own this plot. Me, WAZAM. and rain-kissed vampire technically. whatevs.:)**

* * *

_Chapter 1._

"Mary Alice Brandon, I really do hate you right now," I ground out, squeezing the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger.

"No no no! Listen, this time I didn't set you up with a random guy, it's with Jacob! You know, quarterback hottie Jacob Black? You'll like him!" Alice encouraged with enthusiasm.

I looked up at the digital clock on the wall: 3:35. Okay, just ten minutes and I was free of Alice, I mean, school. She always did this to me, set me up on random dates because I'll be "happier". I never liked it, but seriously, now I'm putting my foot down.

"Aliiiice, why? He's probably just some jock going after sex," I grumbled.

Alice opened her mouth as if to say something, but subtly turned it into a cough because Mr. Fuller was looking straight at her.

"Miss Brandon, quiet please. Just for ten minutes and you can talk all you want," Mr. Fuller said with frustration.

I raised one eyebrow. Was he always so grumpy?

"Jacob is so not like that. I promise, he's friends with Jasper and he says he's a really nice guy. Please, it's Friday night. I told him you'd go out today," Alice whispered.

"You know I can't today, Alice," I replied in the same hushed tone.

"Oh right, you're meeting the new Mrs. Swan," Alice sighed. She flipped her short hair in thought and stared intently at her paper. Then her eyes brightened, "What if we go tonight to the party before the dinner and then I'll make the introduction? Oh my goodness that would be so-"

"Miss Brandon..."

"Sorry..."

_RING!_

I sat up slowly, reached for my bag, and walked out of class with Alice. I stared at my feet, "Well, if it'll make you happy, then we'll go to the party."

"Yes! You're gonna love the party Bella!" she squealed.

"I have to ask Charlie if he's okay with it first, anyways. Don't get too excited," I laughed.

Alice nodded vigorously. "Then it's a done deal!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

I sat in the passenger seat of Alice's, fidgeting with the stupid skirt she had chosen for me. How embarrassing! What if it rides up or something? I would never be able to get over the embarrasment. We arrived to a house with lights coming from all the windows in the two-story home. Alice parked on the other side of the street, and I parked in front of her. I got down and immediatley pulled down my skirt as a group of five guys with drinks in their hands eyed me.

"Alice!" I whispered frantically.

Alice jumped to my side happily, "Yes, Bella?"

"Why a skirt? Why?"

Alice laughed. "Bella, you look gorgeous. I promise that once you see the effect you have on Jacob, you'll be on your knees thanking me," she said proudly.

I groaned, "I hope it turns out okay."

"It will! Now come on," she giggled, grabbing my wrist and leading me towards the front entrance. There were couples making out under trees, people drinking and having fun, and some people were doing hell knows what in the shadows of the house. When I entered the front door, my heart instantly took on the beat of the music that rocked through my core. Lights were everywhere, the rooms were decorated with red satin and there were cups and beer bottles everywhere.

I grimanced at the smell of alcohol. Yeah so, this wasn't really my scene exactly.

"I'm gonna go find Jasper, okay?" Alice said and left through the crowd. I sighed. Now what?

I spotted a nice little couch that wasn't occupied by feverish couples a few steps from me. Just as I was about to walk over to it, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and had to hold back my grimance.

It was Mike.

"Heeeeeey Bella, what's shakin' bacon?" he slured, a beer in his hand.

Correction. A very, very drunk Mike.

"Um, nothing Mike. I'm just gonna sit down..." I said, feeling really awkward.

His face scrunched up and then grinned, dropping his heavy arm on my shoulders. "Aww come on Bella, come dance with me," he said. I could hardly hear him over the music.

"I...no, I'm okay Mike, really," I said over the music.

"Well, how about we get out of here and we can do something more interesting, hm?" he hinted, raising his eyebrows in a way that wanted to make me want to slap him.

"You're drunk."

"Nah I'm not, Bella. Let's--lezz-go to my car," he slurred, his face getting dangerously close to mine.

Red lights started going off in my head. I tried pushing him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Mike, stop it!"

"Come on, baby," he started.

He was leaning down and I squirmed desperatley trying to get away. I expected the worse, but then-

"Hey Mike!"

Both of us looked up. He groaned in distaste, but I only blushed.

Dark jeans, silver belt, dark blue button down that showed off the man's narrow hips and wide shoulders, sexy arms, a few buttons undone, but his face. My god, his face. Gorgeous dark green eyes, so mysterious and sexy. His hair was a burnt red, as though spun from silken sunlight and appeared to be perfectly unorganized. His skin possessed an almost unnatural pale-ness to it, making look almost like ice. He glittered, in my eyes, so smooth. Straight nose, angled jaw, perfectly soft lips that looked so kissable...

Was he my guardian angel?

"What do you want, Cullen. Can'you see I'm busy?" Mike said in irritation.

"Go get your girlfriend and leave. She's throwing up everywhere, it's disgusting. And get your hands off of Bella," he ordered, his voice deep and commanding.

I gasped. How does he know my name?

"OH-WHA? You wann'start somethin', Cullen?" Mike dropped me to the floor and put up his fists lazily in front of him.

I fell on my butt and yelped. That was totally unexpected. I looked up at the scene before me: Mike went to punch his face, but he swiftly moved to the side causing Mike to fall on dancing couples. They yelled profanities and starting pushing him around until he was out of site.

The man's glare immediatley dissappeared as he turned to me. My eyes were wide and I was red, I knew it. He stood in front of me in all his glory and offered a perfeclty large hand to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice so smooth that it melted my heart.

I could only nod as I took his hand. A shock went through me and both of us gasped. He lifted me, however, and smiled at me, letting go of my hand.

"How-..do you know my-...Um...I...Thank you," I bit my lip in embarrasment. Oh! What an idiot. The sexiest man alive and I drove him away with my idiotic ramble.

He smiled, almost like a half-smirk. A crooked smile. It was so beautiful. "You're welcome. I couldn't let that idiot scar an innocent girl like that. I'm Edward Cullen," he introduced himself.

"I'm Bella Swan," I replied, smiling lamely. I felt to ugly next to him. "How come I've never seen you around school?"

"Oh, that's because I just moved here a few days ago. I met a junior yesterday who invited me and my brother here," he explained.

Wow, I couldn't stop staring. Was I actually talking to him?

"Oh okay, that's cool. How do you know Mike?" I asked, just wanting to hear his voice.

He scowled. "I met a lot of people today, and he was one of them. I don't like him very much."

"Yeah, me niether," I replied.

He stared at me, very intently. I felt my heart flutter, my stomach turn, and my body feel self-concious. He intimidated me in a way. He was so gorgeous. His eyes darkened even more as he stared at me, turning them into an almost olive green. Was there something wrong? Why is he staring at me like that..?

"Do you wanna sit down or something?" he asked, not moving his eyes from mine.

"Sure," I said, jumping at the idea of being closer to him.

He grinned, his teeth so white and beautiful that I completely lost all thought. Well, I had already lost it way before. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to who knows where. I looked down at his arm around my waist. I felt like I was dying of ectasy! Wow wow wow, that's all I could think of. He led me outside the front porch. He looked around for an empty spot and found a big area under a tree. He led me there and both of us sat down near it. I had to half-sit on my knees because of the stupid mini skirt. But at the same time, I'd have to thank Alice that she made me wear it!

He smiled his crooked smile, and made my heart melt again. He was leaning on the tree, one knee bent and his arm leaning on it. I sat right in front of him, about an arm length away.

"So are you gonna stay here a while?" he asked.

"Oh, um no, actually. I have to go in a like 30 minutes. I have something to do," I said. I realized that I only had a few minutes until I met up with Charlie at the restaurant to meet the future Mrs. Swan. And I was extremely disappointed.

"Me too, I have to leave in a while. I have to meet up with my mom," he said.

"I have to meet my dad..." I replied, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

So for a few minutes, we talked about each other. I learned that he had to move from California here because his mom was getting re-married. His father had passed away in a car accident when he was 7, now he was 17. He learned my name because Mike's girlfriend, Jessica, had told him when she arrived. He's the perfect gentleman, he plans to study medicine after college, he loves classical music, and he's single.

I, in turn, told him about me. Just the basics: my mom had passed away when I was 3 and lived in Forks ever since, my dad's getting re-married soon, I like books, my best friend is my complete opposite, and I didn't usually go to parties like this.

"Well, Miss Swan, you are a very interesting girl," he smiled.

"What? How interesting can I be? I'm the definition of ordinary," I said, feigning shock.

He laughed, a beautiful laugh and stared at me. "On the contrary, you are one of the most interesting girls I have ever met."

Suddenly, both of us got quiet. Chocolate brown eyes connected with jade green eyes. Our positions had changed throughout the conversation, we were sitting right next to each other, facing each other. I could hear his breath getting shallow, as was mine. The tension was getting thick. I suddenly wanted to just run my hands through his hair and pull him to me. I wanted this man so much at this moment.

One of his hands moved next to my leg on the grass, to lean himself closer to me. My heart quickened its pace, was he going to kiss me?! Please say this is not a dream.

I looked at his arm next to my legs as the muscle flexed, hinting that he had moved closer. I looked up, and his face was right in front of mind. His eyes were dark, glazed. And I could see myself with the same lusty expression.

"Edward...?" I breathed.

He groaned deliciously and before I knew what was happening, he crashed his lips onto mine. I immediatley wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed in happiness. I vaguely felt both his arms wrap around my waist and pull me on his lap. His lips started to move more urgently, swiftly moving against mine. His hands sprawled over my back possessively, grunting softly when I squished myself closer to him.

I felt his warm tounge lick my lips, and I moaned at the feeling. He took the opportunity and plunged his tounge into my cavern, exploring it with need. His hands held onto my head firmly, teeth nibbling my lower lip. I couldn't hold back another moan, responding to his assault.

He chewed on my lips gently, and I trembled in ectasy. I've never felt like this before, nor have I ever done this before. He was so talented, he's probably done this before. Of course he has, he's gorgeous. But I didn't care. At least just for today I would let myself go. My hands speared themselves through his red hair, finally getting what I wanted all night. Suddenly, it wasn't enough. He had the same idea in mind, and was about to push me down when my phone rang.

We pulled away and looked at each other. He looked at my pocket, wondering why I wasn't answering. Getting my head back together, I quickly grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice raw from what just happened.

"Bella, I'm on my way to the restaurant. You can go ahead and start making your way. I'll meet you there. Please don't be late, okay?"

"I won't dad, promise."

"Did you have fun?"

"Mhmm, I'll see you there."

"Okay, bye Bells."

I hung up and looked at him. He was staring intently, his eyes still a little dark. However, I could feel that his emotions were changing. The atmosphere wasn't so tense anymore.

I wanted him. So bad. Right now.

"Bella...I...I'm sorry," he breathed out in apology.

My heart broke.

"I don't usually do this, at all. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you," he apologized, looking down ashamed of his actions.

"I've wanted to do that all night," I said honestly, my breathing still harsh. I was so happy when he said he didn't do it often. However, I didn't want him to think I didn't want to kiss him either.

His eyes darkened. "You will be the death of me."

He leaned down to take my lips in a demanding kiss, pouring all of his need and want into the kiss. But then his phone vibrated. He groaned again and answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward, will you get going now?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

He hung up and stared at me.

"I have to go," he stated.

"Yeah, me too," I sighed in disappointment.

He got up and helped me to my feet. He hesitated but then pulled out his phone. "Would it be alright if we kept in touch? Besides the whole heated make-out, I really did love talking to you, Bella," he stated bluntly.

I blushed and nodded. I took out my phone and both of us exchanged our numbers. I called Alice and told her I was leaving. She got extremely upset with me that I never met Jacob. Apparently I had a lot of missed calls from her, but I didn't even hear them. Then he walked me to my car, enjoying the last few seconds with him.

When we arrived to my car, I didn't want to leave.

"Are you gonna go into Forks High, then?" I asked suddenly. I don't know what it was about him, but he was the first boy to ever grab my attention like this. I had to make sure he didn't just slip through me.

He nodded. "So I'll be seeing you around then, Miss Swan," he winked and left to his own car.

I blushed and sighed. What was he doing to me? I laughed to myself and got in my car, driving to the restaurant.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

When I arrived at the restaurant, my hair and make-up fixed in the car, my dad had just arrived. He went over to my car.

"Hey Bells, are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Where are they?"

"She and her son are inside already," he stated.

"Her son?" I questioned.

He nodded, both of us walking to the entrance. "You didn't think it was only going to be adults, did you? It's only fair that the entire family meets."

We went inside and approached the front.

"Welcome to La Rosa, do you have a reservation?" the man asked.

My dad nodded, "Yes, my fiancee already came in. It's under the name Swan."

"Ah yes, this way please," he smiled, leading us to a table.

I walked behind both my dad and the man. I looked at all the people eating and laughing, and couldn't stop thinking of him.

"Hello Esme, hi Edward," my dad suddenly said.

Wait.

Edward?

No, no, what? It must be another Edward.

The man left and I was in clear view of my future mother in law smiling at me, and Edward Cullen sitting next to her with shock and horror on his beautiful face.

Fuck.

* * *

Oh dang! Haha. So yeah I did this kind of in a hurry, so sorry for the grammar mistakes or anything. I hope you like it, and I'll be updating soon. It'll get soooo much better, you'll see.:) I have a lot of ideas.

Review!

**WAZAM**


	3. Moving In

Finally, chapter two! I'm sorry, I haven't been inspired lately. But I think I know where I'm going with this story so I'll be updating. Especially since now I have time. SUMMER!:) Haha. Okay, so please continue reviewing, I love them very much. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I wrote this late at night. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own this plot. Me, WAZAM. and rain-kissed vampire technically. whatevs.:)**

* * *

_Chapter 2._

That entire night was basically the most horrific night of my life.

I didn't really say anything the whole dinner. Niether did Edward.

The whole night went on in a blur, all I could remember was seeing how happy Esme and my dad prattled on about who knows what. I would only laugh when Edward would laugh. Or answer a question when Edward would break the eye contact he held with me. I would only mirror what he did, to somewhat follow in the conversation.

He kept staring at me with an expression I couldn't read. His eyes held an emotion I couldn't understand.

The only thing I knew was that when we got in the car to leave, and my mind started working again, I heard my father talking to me.

"What'd you think, Bells? I know we get married in two days and you couldn't meet her sooner, but there was no time for us and our busy schedules."

"She's fine, dad," I commented.

We stopped at a stop light and he raised an eyebrow at me.

I assumed he wanted to hear more. Does he not know me at all?

"She was really pretty too. And very...polite," I smiled at him.

He nodded, satisfied with my answer. "Edward sure seems like a nice kid too. He won't bother you too much when he comes tomorrow."

I immediatley became interested. "Wait, what? Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"Didn't I tell you already? They're gonna move in with us tomorrow, just until Esme and I find a good house big enough."

WHAT?!

"What?" I asked in shock, and slight horror.

"Yes, I told you a week ago during dinner. Don't you remember?" Charlie chuckled.

I guess I didn't really pay attention since I didn't know who her son was! But now that he mentioned it, I did hear him say something like that. Our house was pretty big so space wouldn't be a problem.

I also remember him mentioning that my room was big enough for-....Oh sweet Jesus, no!

"Dad?" I asked shakily.

"Hmm?"

"My room...?"

"Oh yes, you better clean up your room tomorrow. Edward's going to be staying in your room for the meantime. The guest room wouldn't be appropriate since we haven't used it. We're thinking about cleaning it up, depending on how long it takes for us to find a house," he stated calmly.

My eyes widened and I felt butterflies in my stomach flap their wings furiously.

"But-bu-where is-s he gonna sleep?"

Over the years, my bed size changed. Right now, I definitely didn't have a King sized bed, but it was decent. It could fit two people with ease...I gulped.

"Well.." Charlie cleared his throat. "I don't want him sleeping in the same bed as you," he said firmly.

"I'm not gonna let him sleep on the floor either, that's just rude," I argued. I don't even know _why_ I was arguing. I didn't want him to sleep next to me. I talk in my sleep! And move. Well...I did want to. Secretly.

"That's true...we'll figure that out later. For now, let's just keep it at this," he stated.

And we arrived to our house.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Saturday morning in Forks. A week before the wedding.

115 degrees Fahrenheit, humid, wet. It was currently 10:32 AM and I had on some jean shorts and a snug green tee. I was currently awaiting Edward and Esme to come, and I was EXTREMELY nervous. I had a crush on the most gorgeous man on the planet and he was going to live with me. With my boring habits, and my morning "rawr" hair, and my walking around in boy shirts.

The place where I could trip and be a dork as much as I wanted, and I was gonna have the god of all gods watching my every humiliating step! I won't have any place to be comfortable. And there was no way that I could tell myself to not care what he thought, because I do.

I shut my eyes tightly. Even if he was going to be my step brother tomorrow, I couldn't deny that I still liked him a little, I'll admit. I still want to look my best in front of him. I don't know how he feels about this ordeal. I bet he's probably gonna want to be...siblings. So I have to behave myself at all costs.

How ironic! Uuuuugggghhhh.

Just then, I heard my phone ring next to me. I burried my face in my pillow and answered the phone.

"Alice?" I asked, muffled by the pillow.

"Bella! How was mommy dearest yesterday?" Alice asked through the recieving end of my cell phone.

I groaned and turned my head on the pillow so I could speak.

"Uh-oh. What does that mean?"

"Um..you know that guy I was talking to most of the party?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"Oh yeah! I was about to comment that. Dang Bella, where'd you find _that_ piece of man? I saw that little action outside the yard, hmmmm," Alice snickered.

"Well guess what?"

"Chicken butt!" Alice laughed.

I laughed in my state of "depression", picking up my head and leaning on my arm. "Yes, Alice! He's a nice piece of chicken man butt," I said in sarcasm.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. What about Mr.-?"

"Edward _Cullen_."

"Edward! What about Mr. Edward Cu-..." Alice paused, catching on.

"Cullen?" she repeated.

"Yup."

"As in....Esme _Cullen_?" she emphasized slowly.

"Mhmm."

"As in, he's gonna be your new sexy piece of BROTHER?"

"Sitting right next to the future Mrs. Esme Swan with the same shocked face as I had the entire night."

"NO...WAY!" Alice shrieked in horror.

"Uuuughh yeeees!" I groaned and stuffed my face in the pillow again.

"NO! The first guy that you EVER throw yourself at and he's gonna be your brother?!" Alice shrieked in her abnormally high-pitched voice.

"I did not throw myself at him!" I contradicted.

"....Wow, Bella. Really?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

I shook my head and changed the subject. "Alice! How could I have not noticed when he told me his name? I could've avoided this."

"I can't blame you. He's almost as gorgeous as Jasper. I mean, who could care about a name at the moment when you see his face?" Alice giggled.

I laughed.

I heard a knock on the door. "Bella?" my dad called.

"Alice, hold on a sec," I said as I put my hand over the cellphone.

"What's up, dad?" I called back.

My dad opened the door. I smiled as I saw his nice white button down and slick black shoes.

"Esme called, they're right outside with their things. You think you can help me with their bags?"

I nodded, "I'll be right there."

He smiled, "Say hi to Alice for me." Then he closed the door.

I put my ear on the phone again, "Alice, I have to go help with the bags. And my dad says hi."

"Oh my. Good luck, girl! Do you have on those cute shorts we got for you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter! I can't flirt with him or anything. At least not anymore," I groaned.

"Whatever! He's technically-"

I could hear the door open.

"Ah geez, Alice, I'm gonna go!"

"'Kay, tell me the details later!"

I hung up and ran downstairs, but not without checking that my room and myself looked decent enough. I saw my dad's back outside, getting stuff from the trunk of a shiny silver volvo. I walked outside and saw no sign of Edward. Was he here? Where was he? I turned my attention to my dad and Esme, who was helping him pick up things that fell from a suitcase.

I neared them and greeted Esme. "Hi, Bella! How are you?" she said, her voice was very soft and soothing.

"I'm fine, thank you. Can I help you with anything?" I asked my dad.

He looked over at me and then at the house. "Actually, I might as well show Esme the tour really fast right now. Can you help with these?"

I nodded and took one look at the giant blue and green bags and groaned inwardly. I was not really "in shape" at all. Then my mind wandered to-

"Edward, can you help Bella putting our things inside the rooms?" Esme said.

I immediatley looked up to see Edward , and I almost dropped my bags.

He was getting out of the driver's seat with keys in hand, and gave his mother the most adorable face. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open just slightly, but not to the point where he looked like an air-head. More like a child listening to the television. It made him look more gorgeous then he already was.

And then, he looked at me. He smiled and closed the door to the car.

He wearing a crimson red button down shirt with white stripes with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The shirt definitely gave accent to his broad shoulders and V-shaped body. He wore faded jeans and white shoes that only he could pull off. The color red looked amazing on him, especially the way the cloud-covered sun hit him. His auburn hair and pale skin made him look almost in-human, in the most beautiful way. And his eyes were more gem-like today. They were big and bright.

When I woke up, he was right in front of me and took hold of a heavy green bag I had in my hands.

When did he get close to me?

"Hello, Miss Bella," Edward greeted with a crooked smile.

The way he said that made my mind loose more of its control that what was lost already.

"Hi, Edward," I greeted back lamely.

He grabbed hold of another green bag and smiled sadly at me. "You wouldn't mind carrying my bags, would you? Esme's is much heavier because she crammed all her clothes. Mine isn't as heavy, I promise," he suggested.

"Oh, sure," I said. I grabbed one big blue bag, which wasn't as heavy as I thought, and walked in front of him to the inside of the house.

Esme and Charlie were in the kitchen, chatting on about something. I led Edward upstairs where there was a long hallway with five doors. In order, from left to right: my dad's room, the closet, the guest room, my room, and the bathroom at the very end.

"Um, I guess you can put her bags with my dad's room over there," I nodded to the last door while I headed towards my room.

I heard his steps walk away at the same time I finally placed Edward's bags in my room. I stared at my room. Well, it's not _too _girly anyway. I turned on my heels to go back outside but that's as far as I went. I came in contact with a rock-solid body right a few breaths away. He smelled so delicious! I could've drooled.

Do I dare look up?

I looked up and was that Edward was dazzling his crooked smile at me, his face a few breaths aways. The way he looked at me with a bad boy smirk was really intoxicating. He was so mysterious and dark, yet light at the same time. It was amazing how he did that.

"How did you sneak up on me like that?" I asked, crossing my arms. Which caused my arms to be resting on his abs. _Yumm._

"It's not my fault you're hopelessly unobservant, Bella. I was here the whole time," Edward chuckled, crossing his arms as well. They were on top of mine now. He was at least a head taller than I was. My eye level was to his chest. That very delicious looking chest. Hehe.

I smacked him and walked past him, hearing him chuckle. I could feel his footsteps behind me as I walked out the door.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dinner was peaceful. I made lasagna, which was apparently Edward's favorite. They talked about the house that we were going to buy, one that was a lot bigger and newer than this one. They talked about how we were going to fit everything here.

I looked at Edward slightly and was upset to see that he wasn't looking at me. He hasn't talked to me at all! Except for the encounter in my room. That was it. Was he mad at me? Is this how it was gonna be? I was so frustrated, I wanted to talk to him about...everything that was going on.

The dinner was all kind of boring...

Until we got to the sleeping arrangements.

"Charlie, where do you think the kids should sleep?" Esme asked.

Edward and I immediatley looked up from our plates.

"Well..."

"I could sleep on the couch," Edward offered.

I looked at him and my heart broke. Well, he w_as_ going to be my brother tomorrow..

"No, no. There's no need for that," Charlie shook his head.

"Why don't Bella and Edward just sleep together? We're only going to be here for a while and the bed is big enough for the two of them for a few days," Esme offered.

Charlie still looked un-convinced.

"I guess we'll figure that out when we actually go to sleep. There's no need to worry about it," I offered, picking up my plate and putting it in the sink.

"Okay," Esme and Charlie said in unison.

"May I be excused?" I asked, as Edward put his plate in the sink as well.

Charlie nodded, and I walked up the stairs with Edward behind me.

He somehow ended up getting in front of me and going into my room. When I walked in, he was sitting down in the corner opening his suitcase. He was probably getting out his pj's or something. I decided to get mine as well from my closet. When I got my shorts and a t-shirt, I sat down on my bed and looked at him.

"So...where are we gonna sleep?" I asked, nervous.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Oh don't worry, Bella. You can keep your bed, I'll sleep on the floor or something. Just give me some blankets and a pillow and I'll sleep like a baby."

I grimanced. "No."

He raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"I'm not gonna let you sleep on the floor! You're the guest. If anything, I should sleep on the floor," I argued.

"Bella, don't be stupid," he chuckled as he left the room and went into the restroom.

I crossed my arms and glared at the bathroom door. No way was he sleeping on the floor.

While I waited, I decided to change into my "pj's". Right when I was finished changing, he came back into the room and I wanted to drool.

I see he was one of those shirtless-sleepers. He was wearing white sleeping pants and nothing else.

Oh. My. God.

Look at his chest. So perfectly built. And those abs! Not so built to the point where they were disgusting. And those arms. They weren't so big, but I could see the underlying power beneath. He was...perfect.

When he finally took a glance at me, standing next to my bed, I could see that his eyes changed. He was staring at me so intently, I felt self-concious.

"What?" I asked, probably getting red now.

He looked into my eyes and shook his head. "Nothing," he said and turned back to his suitcase to put his dirty clothes in another pocket of the suitcase.

I shook my head and went to the restroom to brush my teeth. I heard my dad and Esme head to their room after a while. Once I was done, I went back into my room and saw that Edward had already made a living space on the floor with a pillow and blankets.

"No, Edward," I stated.

He stood up and walked towards me, a crooked smile starting to form as he came so close, our bodies were almost touching.

"Yes, Isabella," he said in a low, seductive voice.

My breath hitched. I swallowed and tried to find words.

"Thank you for..making a bed for me," I whispered, looking up at him.

"No, you're sleeping on the bed," he stated, his face getting closer.

"You know what, Edward? This is my house too! So I think that you should just follow what I say! So I want you to sleep on the-"

He put one long finger over my lips and got closer.

"Shhh, they're going to hear you," he whispered.

I sighed when I felt his sweet breath on my lips. Both of us looked to each other's lips and the tension in the air started to get heated. I closed my eyes and prayed that he would kiss me.

But then he groaned in frustration and walked to his "bed".

"What?" I asked in confusion, sad that the heat from his body was gone.

"I wish I could've met you sooner," he sighed, running his hand through his hair as he got under the blankets on the floor.

I sat on my bed and scrunched my nose in confusion.

"I wish...I could've met you before our parents met," he said, pained.

"Why?" I asked, just wanting to hear that he wanted me too.

He smiled sadly at the floor.

Then he looked at me with the most seductive smile I've ever seen. "Because then I'd be your lover and not your brother."

And I melted.

* * *

Trust me, the lemons will be coming soon.:) I have to work on the basics of their relationship first. Be patient.;) Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes and for the tardiness of the chapter. I will update soon for chapter 3!:) Thank you.

**WAZAM**


	4. Dreaming

Chapter 3! Sorry, not as fast as the last chapter. I promsie I'm gonna try to be consistent with updates! So anyways, I'm gonna skip a little in this chapter, because I don't want it to go slow. So just bear with me, won't you?

When the names are in italics and in bold, that means change of point of view like you will see in the chapter. Why? Because I've decided to put Edward's point of view.;) Hehe. Just a little bit. You'll be seeing more of him later on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, but I own this plot. Me, WAZAM. and rain-kissed vampire technically. whatevs.:)

* * *

_Chapter 3._

**_Bella._**

The next morning, I woke up and found Edward still sleeping peacefully. _On the floor._

Ugh, I had to think of a plan that wouldn't let him get his way. I checked my alarm clock: 8:03. I yawned and sat up, seeing that there wasn't going to be much sun out today. I reached for my phone on the bedside table. I slid it open and found that I had 2 missed calls from Alice. I was about to click the menu button, when Alice called and I accidently pressed the Answer button instead.

"Hello?" I whispered, as to not wake Edward.

"Did you forget that I'm coming over at 9?" Alice complained so loudly, that Edward started to move around in his sleep.

"Alice, shuuusssshhh. Edward's still sleeping," I said.

"WAIT WHOA WHOA! Sleeping with you?! Oh my god, Isabella Marie! What happened last night?" Alice squealed loudly.

Edward groaned deeply and put one pillow over his head and moved to sleep on his stomach. Wow, his back was so muscular. And those broad shoulders...

"BELLA!" Alice yelled.

"Shut up! Nothing happened. Edward has to sleep in my room, but he decided to sleep on the floor," I whispered frantically.

"Are you suuuure that's all that happened? I am coming over at 9:00 sharp to pick you up and we are talking about you and your sexy new roomie slash brother. And then we're gonna go eat at our favorite restaurant and then-"

The phone was suddenly snatched from my hands. I looked up, completely shocked, to find Edward holding it and snapping it shut. His eyes were heavy with sleep and his hair was all over the place. Wow, he had the most amazing morning hair. And he had a sleepy smirk on his face.

"Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to wake people up like that?" Edward whispered huskily, sleep still evident.

Tingles went down my spine when he said that.

"I'm sorry, my friend Alice called me and she wouldn't shut up. I didn't mean it," I apologized, extremely embarrassed.

He chuckled deeply and placed his hands on the bed and started leaning foward. I started to lean back as well, only to be caught by the headboard. I was trapped, with Edward practically crawling on top of me.

"You know, you look absolutely ravishing in the morning," he whispered, his sweet breath hitting my face.

I blinked and could feel the redness start to rush to my cheeks. He did not just say that!

"Wh-what are you talking about? I probably look like a lion," I whispered back, looking into his glazed eyes.

"Mmm," he mumbled and started playing with a piece of my hair. His lips parted seductively and he growled at me playfully. Then his eyes came up to mine, staring at me with those dangerous eyes.

"A very, very sexy lion."

I gasped and looked at him as he plastered the most amazing crooked smile I had ever seen. He chuckled silently and started to move away. I pouted and before I knew what was happening, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down.

His eyes widdened a little before I crashed my lips to his. He let out a soft growl that vibrated in his chest and pulled me with impressive strength to him by wrapping his arms around my waist. I ran one hand through his hair as Edward crawled over me again and started to kiss me deeper, his lips moving with mine in perfect sync.

His hands moved to my hips as he lifted me up with ease and set me down on his lap on the bed. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his hips, while his hands settled themselves on my hips. His lips deatched from my lips and started to run kisses up my jaw. I tilted my head to the side, massaging his scalp. He growled and sprawled his hands on my back possesively while he started to nip at my ear.

I let out a soft moan and started to loose focus of everything else. I could feel his growing erection in his pants and I started to grind my hips with his. He groaned loudly and moved down to bite my neck. Hard. My eyes widdened and I gasped at the pleasure. His lips moved back to my ears and said:

"I'm going to lick you _everywhere_," he whispered seductively and licked my ear.

And that's when I woke up from that amazing dream. I was sweating and I felt sticky. I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. I looked at the floor to find Edward on his stomach and his head to the opposite direction. I looked at my alarm clock: 8:03.

Time to take a shower. Aw man!

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**_Edward._**

I woke up abrubtly when I heard the door closed. I opened my eyes and stared at the wooden ceiling. My God. I didn't know if I should be rejoicing or sulking. My soon-to-be sister was the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on. The way she looked last night in that big t-shirt and her small shorts barely peeking out of the shirt. And when I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, the covers were completely off of her. I couldn't help but stare at the way the neck-line had gone past one shoulder and the way her shorts had ridden up as she moved and mumbled incoherently.

Needless to say, I took an extra 10 minutes in the restroom.

I groaned and put my arm over my eyes. I could feel the blood rushing through my body, and I definitely did not want any embarrasments. Think bad thoughts, bad, bad.

That old lady I saw in a bikini at the beach one year. Uuughhh.

I sighed in relief as I calmed myself and sat up. I looked to the bed next to me to find that Bella was already gone and had left the bed neatly made. I ran a hand through my hair and stood up slowly. I hate wearing pants when I sleep, I always feel.....tight when I wake up. But I wasn't going to come into the room with my boxer-briefs. That would've been uncomfortable.

I adjusted my pants and got the clothes I would wear for the new day and opened the door. I could smell the bacon and eggs from downstairs. I peeked my head down the stairs and saw Esme and Charlie sitting in the table eating with another plate of eggs half-done. Bella must be down there. I shook my head and headed towards the restroom.

What I didn't notice was that the light was turned on. And being an only child meant I didn't have to knock on the door. So when I swung the door open, I gasped and froze.

Bella. Purple bra. Shorts. Shiny legs. Flat stomach. Hourglass. Cleavage. Shit!

She stared at me big brown eyes and her lips open in an "O" in surprise. She only gasped, but didn't scream. She just stood with her foot on the closed toilet as she froze her creamed hands on her leg. Dear God!

_GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!_

"Oh my-I'm--you--I'm sorry!" I choked out and closed the door immediatley.

I heard her movements continue and I panted against the wall next to the bathroom. My eyes were wide as my brain burned her picture in my mind. I looked down at my pants and cursed silently.

So much for control.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**_Bella._**

My heart was still racing even after a few minutes that Edward had accidently barged into the bathroom. I looked down at my...ahem...outfit. I really didn't like wearing colored bra's or lacey ones. However, I had to wear this purple silk one so that I didn't have any problems with bra straps showing from the purple spaghetti shirt I was wearing under the transparent shirt.

I looked in the mirror and giggled slightly. Whatever just happened, I knew that Edward liked it. I could tell by the way he looked at me when he opened the door. I instantly had so many thoughts in my head: whether I should tease him, or if I should really just go for it. It's not like we were siblings...yet.

I had to tell Alice everything.

With that in mind, I put on the remainder of my clothes and walked out the bathroom. No Edward. I went downstairs and found Charlie washing dishes by himself.

"Hey dad, where's Esme?" I asked, grabbing a towel and moved next to him to help him.

Just then, I heard scuffling upstairs and heard the door close. That means that Edward must've gone into the shower.

"She's out with the bridesmaids to finish things with the after party, I didn't pay attention. How did you and Edward sleep last night?" he asked, I could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"He slept on the floor. I felt really guilty about it, you should tell him something," I pushed.

He grunted and passed me the last plate.

"I'm gonna run on over to Billy's place right now. Will you be okay?" he said, putting on his light jacket.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the Port Angeles with Alice at 9:00. I'll be fine," I called out as he headed for the front door.

"Alright. Make sure you tell Edward we're out. Bye Bells, love you!" he said as he closed the door.

I looked up at the big chicken clock on the wall. I had a few minutes to spare, so I decided to put the dishes away. I opened the top drawer and started to fill them up with the dishes. When I closed it and turned around, a gasp left my lips. Edward was standing right in front of me with a clean dish that I must've forgotten. He smirked and stared deeply into my eyes, which made me feel extremely self-coincious. I blushed and looked down quickly.

"Thanks.." I said quietly and grabbed the plate to put it in its place.

I turned back around and he was still in the same position he was before. I bit my lip and looked around. "Are you...hungry? I can make you something before I go...?"

"No, thank you," he said quickly.

We stared at each other in silence. It was only slightly awkward, for some reason. I would've thought it would be horrifying.

He looked like he was struggling for words; his hand rested on the back of his neck. "Bella, I really want to talk to you about what happened at...the party," Edward finally announced.

My heart skipped a beat. Uh-oh. This is it; he's going to tell me that he hated it and he wants to forget about what happened. I rested my hands behind me on the counter to brace myself. I nodded for him to continue.

He analyzed my eyes before continuing: "What are you thinking?"

My eyebrows scrunched together, "What do you mean?"

Edward sighed and sat down on a high stool that was near him. "I can't...read what you're feeling about what happened. I don't want to say something that you don't want to hear. Or...I don't want to hurt your feelings."

My heart dropped. He regrets what we did, doesn't he?

I looked down, turning red. I suddenly felt embarrassed. "It's okay, Edward. We could always just move on and forget about what happened. I know that you probably regret what happened and-"

"Stop!" he said loudly.

I looked up, startled. There were so many questions buzzing through my head. He got up from the stool and walked towards me slowly. He stopped when I could feel his icy breath hit my face.

"You think I regret what I did?" he asked slowly, in disbelief.

What? My eyes widdened. "Don't you?"

He let out a relieved laugh, his breath making me feel dizzy. "I thought that you regret it!" he laughed again.

My heart started racing again. "Wait, so...you don't regret it?" I asked, shamefully not hiding the hope that was laced in my voice.

Edward scoffed in disbelief and smiled so wide, I thought his face would explode. He hesitantly cupped my face with his hands, his breath coming out shallow. His eyes were almost gleaming with happiness; his expression made my stomach do backflips and my heart to jump out of my throat. He was happy!

"I-"

_DING DONG!_

We both seperated from each other quickly. He was already across the room, in slight panic. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I looked back and Edward was opening the fridge. Nice stealth. I opened the door to reveal Alice Brandon, who was wearing checkered skinnies, a designer dress, and spartan flats. She could actually pull it off and look like a model that came straight out of Vogue.

"Bella! Are you ready for a 1.5 hour drive to Port Angeles? I see you brought your assault shoes," she squealed, looking at the "mall assault" shoes she had gotten for me for Christmas last year.

"Yeah, just give me a second. I'm just gonna get my purse. Come in," I said, opening the door wider for her.

She waked in and immediatley saw Edward, who was drinking milk in the most sexiest way drinking milk could look. Alice's mouth dropped slightly, speechless. She looked at me, her "O" shaped mouth turning into a huge smile. I gave her a threatening stare and walked upstairs to get my purse.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we had company. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," I heard him say with his oh-so-polite tone.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon, Bella's BFF! I haven't heard all that much-" then her voice disappeared from my hearing, which got me extremely worried. So I ran down the stairs to find Alice innocently sitting on a stool and talking about how she and I first met while Edward stood there with his arms on the counter looking gorgeous, as always.

"-and she said, "Give me back Mickey Mouse!" and I went to beat up the kid and got the toy and we became super good friends. Oh hey Bella!" she waved.

Edward was smiling in amusement, his eyes connecting with mine. _Don't loose coherency!_

"Edward, Alice and I are gonna go to Port Angeles for the day. Charlie is at Billy's place and Esme should be back from the wedding plans in a while. Do you need anything for me to help you with?" I asked.

Edward looked around and shook his head. "I think I know the basics. I promise I won't have any wild parties while you're gone," he winked.

My heart fluttered and I lost coherency. Dangit!

Alice took this as her cue and stood up. "Alriiiiight, so I'll bring her back by 8, I promise. It was nice meeting you, Edward," Alice said as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door. I waved bye to Edward and closed the door. I turned around and saw Alice zooming to her car. This is weird, she's usually never this quiet.

I went to my side of the car, opened the door, and sat down. Once I closed the door-

"Oh my _friggin _God! Bella, that's the guy you made out with at the party? I could not be prouder! He almost compares to my Jasper! Bella, go for it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed and looked at my linked fingers, blushing. "Alice, I'm scared..."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"He's not just a guy. He's going to be my _brother_. I'm going to have to introduce him to everyone as my brother. Imagine what Charlie and Esme would say," I said, gloomy.

Alice was quiet. She reversed and drove at 60 mph on a 30 mph street. Once we got to the high way, she went all out to a 90 mph. I was already somewhat used to her crazy driving, I trusted her. She's the only person I know that drives so fast and never gets a ticket. The road was quiet except for the soft sounds of the songs coming from her iPod.

"Hey Bella?"

I looked up, surprised she finally began to speak. She looked concentrated on the road, her two pale hands gripping the black steering wheel.

"I think...that this guy can't just be given up on. I know he's going to be your brother but you're not blood-related!" she said.

I nodded and looked out the window. It's true, we weren't blood-related. "But wouldn't it be weird?"

"Well look, I'm not telling you to sneak behind your parents with the guy but just give it a shot. He obviously feels something for you. I saw the way he looked at you when you were coming down the stairs. And this is the first real guy that you like. _Really _like. Enough to go all tigress Bella on him!" she teased, and roared seductively.

I laughed and blushed.

"So anyway, Bella. Just wait for him to make the first move. He has to feel comfortable. Then you can decide what to do. Just don't give up on him, okay?" Alice smiled, glancing at me.

I smiled back and nodded. "I think that's a perfect idea, Alice. Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for, girly! Now we have to get a new wardrobe for your new man-candy!" she giggled.

This would be very fun.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

I shut the front door behind me, Alice's head lights zooming away. Ten giant bags were sitting all around me, all full of mostly Alice's picks for me. I grabbed three and started limping upstairs.

"I'm home!" I yelled in the quiet house.

"Hey Bells, right here," my dad waved from the couch. "Those are a lot of bags you got there," he remarked.

"Yeah, you know Alice," I laughed.

I opened the door to my room and saw that Edward wasn't anywhere here. I frowned, but put the bags down. As I was walking downstairs, I heard the front door open and close. I looked up and saw that Edward already had 4 more bags. He chuckled as he passed me in the stairs.

"Someone did a lot of shopping. Did you take the whole mall?" Edward teased.

"You don't know Alice!" I said back, sticking out my tongue playfully.

He let out a musical laughter and disappeared in the door. I picked up the remaining bags and went back upstairs. Edward was waiting for me; I put the bags down and looked at him. He was so amazing! His dark jeans and white button down shirt looked absolutely amazing on him.

"You weren't too bored here in Forks, were you?" I asked, taking out clothes from the bags and putting them in my closet.

"Not too much. I went to school to pick up my schedule before-hand and I met these two guys, Jasper Hale and Emmett Brandon. They invited me for pizza and a game at one of their houses so I had fun," he smiled, sitting on the bed. "You need help?"

"No, I'm fine. But that's kind of funny; Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and Emmett is her brother and Jasper's sister's boyfriend," I laughed. What a small Forks.

He got up and started to help me either way. He was so nice...

"I didn't know about Jasper and Alice, but I did know about Emmett. We went to his house, they showed me Alice's closet. My goodness, it's enormous, even for a girl," he commented.

"I know, it's bigger than any room in this house," I grinned.

We spent the rest of the evening sitting on the bed and talking. We were there for about two hours, just talking about everything and nothing. We talked about music, books, our childhood heros, old tv shows, everything. We wanted to keep talking, but then Esme announced that she had cooked dinner. So we went downstairs and ate as a family, sitting down in the circular table and eating chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

Edward would occasionally pierce his emerald orbs, smiling sheepishly. I would smile back and look back at the food to hyperventilate in my head. After dinner, Edward and I did the dishes and cleaned up the table. Then we went upstairs and took turns changing in the bathroom. I changed into my shorts and the prettiest t-shirt I had to sleep in. He changed into striped pj pants. I helped him to make his "bed" on the floor and grumbled the entire time how we should at least take turns. But being Edward, he would never do that.

Then Esme knocked on the door and peeked her head in.

"How are you kids doing?" she asked sweetly.

"Good, mom. Thanks," Edward smiled. I nodded in agreement.

She looked at the sheets on the floor and frowned. "Oh dear, is someone sleeping on the floor?"

I immediatley pointed at Edward. "I don't think it's fair that he has to sleep on the floor. Who knows how long it'll take to find a house," I told her. She probably will tell me that Edward should stay on the floor and that-

"Why don't you two just sleep together? The bed is big enough, isn't it?" she said it like it didn't sound weird.

I blushed and felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. Okay, I did _not _expect that! I could tell Edward was embarrassed too.

"But mom, what if-"

"No, it's alright. There's no need for one of you to sleep on the floor. I just wanted to say good night," she smiled sweetly.

"Uh..good night," we said in unison as she closed the door.

We looked at each other, and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. What was he going to do? We both stared at each other, waiting for the other to respond. Suddenly, Edward smiled.

"I guess mommy knows best, doesn't she?" he teased.

My eyes widdened. "So...you will?" I sounded hopeful. Nice going!

"Esme's a little scary when she's mad. I'd rather not get on her bad side. Might as well follow her orders," he said as he walked to the other side of the bed and undid the covers.

Oh. My. God.

"Yeah.." I said, extremely nervous.

"I won't bite," he smirked.

I stuck out my tongue and turned off the lights. I got in the bed next to him and turned towards him. He was lying on his back, his bare chest glowing with the light of the moonlight coming through my window. I wanted to eat him! He looked absolutely delectible. I noticed that his fists were clenched. I wonder why?

"Hey Bella?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"....Well, I'll tell you tomorrow. Good night," he said, turning to the other side of me.

I frowned. Ah, he didn't want to be here. I turned to the other side so we were back to back. "'Night," I replied.

I didn't understand; this morning he gave me hope that he liked me, too. But now? I turned my head and found that he hadn't moved. Now it seems that he's repulsed by me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Maybe it was for the better.

* * *

Ehhh, sad ending! Don't worry, all will be revealed!:) I want to thank all the reviewers I have, you make me really happy and enthusiastic to write.:) If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't go for it. Thanks for sticking with my late reviews! I'll put up chapter 4 soon.:)

**WAZAM**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT!**

I finally recovered my e-mail and password for my original account: rainkissed-vamprie. I will be using that account and will continue Irony, My Dear Friend and When Life Gives You Gorgeous Roomates on that account. I also have another story that I wanted to continue that was on that account. I will change my penname to WAZAM and this account to rainkissed-vamprie. So just look up WAZAM again, and it'll probably be my old account.

So to clear things up:

I will be deleting these stories here but I will continue them in my other account. By the time you read this, the author should be rainkissed-vampire. Look up WAZAM, and that's where I'll be.:) Thank you so much for my readers and reviewers. I hope to see you in my other account!

-WAZAM


End file.
